theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Eternal Madness of the Loud Mind
My sixteenth fanfiction. Finally! After a serious case of writer's block, and having trouble deciding on which story to work on first, I finally have my summertime fanfiction ready. Hope you like it. Lisa Loud is known to be the brains of the Loud family. She has spent her entire lifetime cooped up in her bedroom, which doubles as her laboratory. She also has a tendency to look down on her other siblings as slightly above average people. As such, she wishes to get a better understanding of her siblings, which is why she’s putting on the latest touches on her newest invention. Lisa: Just have to put in some last second coding, and… (Lisa enters the code into her new system) ...done! (The invention is shown to be mindscanner. There are numerous helmet shaped devices of various sizes hanging from a pole. On the opposite side of the machine is a lone chair, intended for the person whose mind is being scanned. Lisa, ready to whip the machine up, runs over to a lever, and flips it. The machine begins rattling, and the house begins shaking, which catches the attention of the remaining sisters. They quickly rush upstairs, and at that moment, the machine stops vibrating, and emits a loud bootup sound, signifying that the machine is up and ready. The sisters arrive) Lori: What literally was that? Lisa: Oh, I was just adding the final touches to my latest invention. It’s a mind reader. (gestures to helmets on the pole) Anybody who attaches these babies to their heads will be able to venture into the mind of whoever sits in that lone chair right here. Note that you won’t be able to venture into your own mind. (Lola shifts her eyes towards Lana, and she takes note of this) Lana: Oh, no. You’re not peeking into my mind! You hate dirtiness, and my mind is full of it. Lola: Yeah, well my duty is to clean up after you, so get on the machine! (Lola pounces Lana, and they begin fighting. During their fight, Lola manages to hurl Lana onto the lone chair. This causes the machine to begin activating. The chair Lana is in suddenly restrains her to the chair, rendering her immobile, and the helmet intended to scan her head, suddenly clamps down on her head, and once it turns on, Lana passes out. Lola then pulls down one of the helmets, and attaches it to her head) Lisa: Okay, so this is how it works. Once I press this button, your psyche will be manifested into an actual embodiment that will be transferred into the mind of whose mind is being scanned. From that point, you’ll be able to explore whatever goes on in their head, and see what makes them unique. You’ll also be equipped with a button, that once you press it, it will remove you from the mind, and bring you back here. Lola: Got it. (Lisa presses a large button on the machine, and the machine suddenly zaps Lola, making her pass out. An electric signal gets sent across the machine, and enters Lana’s mind. Inside Lana’s brain, the electric signal manifests into Lola’s shape. Attached to Lola is a belt that has a large red button) Lola: This must be the button Lisa was talking about. (Lola walks forward, and discovers a city up ahead. She approaches the city, and discovers all the citizens look like Lana. However, some of them lack eyelashes, pigtails, and are speaking in a rather baritone voice. Lola was slightly weirded out by this) Lola: Is this what goes on in a brain? SQUISH! (Lola, shocked to find out what she had just stepped in, looks down, and discovers that she had just stepped in mud. To her horror, she realizes that she’s in a really messy part of the town. Nearly every building is messy, evident by the number of flies present. Lola, about to crack under pressure on how much filth there is, quickly presses the button, transforming her back into an electric shock that exits Lana’s brain. The shock travels through the machine, and is sent back to Lola. When the electric shock reaches Lola, Lola regains consciousness, and quickly takes off the helmet) Lola: I’m scarred for life now. I don’t want to peek into her brain again! Lisa: If you want me to, I can use my neuralyzer to make you forget what you saw. Lola: Anything to get the mud out my mind. Lisa: Excellent. (Lisa sets the neuralyzer to “Past 10 Minutes”, and flashes it towards Lola. The extreme bright flash blinds Lola for a moment, and causes her to rub them) Lori: Where did you get that thing? Lisa: Ever seen “Men in Black”? (The other sisters just look at each other, unable to fully understand what “Men in Black” is. At that moment, Lana wakes up, and notices that she’s still restrained to the chair) Lana: What the? Why am I tied to this chair? (Without warning, Lisa flashes the neuralyzer directly to Lana, completely forgetting what happened the last 10 minutes. While blinded by the flash, Lisa quickly loosened the straps holding Lana down, and released her from the chair. Seconds later, Lana regains her vision) Lana: What’s new? (The other sisters try to come up with an excuse that doesn’t allude to what just happened. Suddenly, they hear the front door open. The sisters peek downstairs, and see Lincoln walk in with a brand new video game in hand. The sisters run back into Lisa and Lily’s room, and watch Lincoln head back into his room) Lynn: I wonder what goes on in our bro’s head. Lana: I’d like to know as well. Lori: Well we just can’t go up to him, and put him on the machine. Lisa: I think I may have just the thing. Besides, he’s the reason why I made the machine in the first place. NIGHTTIME (In the bathroom, Lincoln is brushing his teeth. While he’s occupied, Lisa sneaks into Lincoln’s room, and quickly exits. When she enters her room, Lincoln exits the bathroom, and heads into his room. He jumps into bed, grabs Bun-Bun, and lays his head on his pillow. However, when he laid his head on his pillow, there was a low shattering sound. Seconds later, a gas begins emitting from the pillow, and as Lincoln inhales the gas, Lincoln suddenly becomes unable to move his body, and completely passes out. The other sisters enter) Lisa: I thought that sleeping gas would make good use one of these days. (The siblings grabbed hold of Lincoln, and brought him over to Lisa and Lily’s room. Lynn and Lana put him on the lone chair, where he’s restrained down, and the helmet pops down onto his head. Once he’s locked in, all 10 sisters attached helmets to their heads) Lisa: Alright, brotherly unit. Let’s see what goes on in that simple minded space you call a brain. Leni: Well, duh. We’ll see memories. (Lisa presses the button, and in an instant, the 10 girls are passed out, and electric signals are sent through the machine, and enter Lincoln’s mind. Once inside, their electric signals are manifested into their bodies, along with the button attached to them. The sisters look up, and discover that Lincoln’s brain is a giant metropolis) Lisa: By Newton’s gravity! Out brother’s noggin is bustling place! Lori: It’s just like New York. Leni: I hope there’s a mall here! (The sisters venture into the metropolitan landscape of Lincoln’s mind. They discover that many of the citizens president in this city resemble Lincoln. Some of them are either missing hair, have much more hair, some facial hair. There are also female Lincoln’s presents. These female versions of Lincoln have longer hair, visible eyelashes, and are wearing a dress dress instead of a polo and jeans) Lola: I‘ve always wondered what Lincoln looked like as a girl. Lana: That make me wonder what we would look like if we were boys. Lynn and Lana: Awesome! Luan: Oh, boy. (laughs) (As the sisters continue to venture around, they spot a bun of Lincolns running into a concert hall called Need-To-Sing. They decide to enter as well, and upon entering, they spot the entire hall packed) Luna: It’s a madhouse in here. Lori: Yeah, there’s literally nowhere else to sit. (At that moment, the lights dim, the audience quiets down, and a Lincoln pops out of the curtain) Announcer Lincoln: Good evening, ladies and gentle-Lincs. I’m your host for tonight. Now, how many of you ladies out there like boy bands? (The girls in the audience begin squealing with delight, as well as the Loud sisters) Female Lincoln 1: I love boy bands! Female Lincoln 2: I want to be with one forever! Announcer Lincoln: Well, you’re in luck, ‘cause tonight, we have right here, the biggest boy band in this town: Linc Sync! (The male Lincolns begin clapping, while the girl Lincoln begin squealing loudly. As they continue to cheer, five Lincolns wearing similar outfits come out of the curtain) Lead Singer Lincoln: Hey, all you beautiful ladies out there. Here’s a song that talks about… relationships. 1, 2, 3, 4… "Bye Bye Bye" by NSYNC (hey, hey) Bye, bye, bye Bye, bye... Bye, bye... Oh, oh. I'm doin' this tonight, You're probably gonna start a fight. I know this can't be right. Hey, baby, come on. I loved you endlessly, When you weren't there for me. So now it's time to leave And make it alone I know that I can't take no more It ain't no lie I wanna see you out that door Baby, bye, bye, bye... Bye, bye Don't wanna be a fool for you Just another player in your game for two You may hate me, but it ain't no lie , Baby, bye, bye, bye... Bye, bye Don't really wanna make it tough, I just wanna tell you that I had enough. It might sound crazy, but it ain't no lie, Baby, bye, bye, bye (Oh, oh) Just hit me with the truth, Now, girl, you're more than welcome to. So give me one good reason, Baby, come on I live for you and me, And now I really come to see, That life would be much better Once you're gone. I know that I can't take no more It ain't no lie, I wanna see you out that door Baby, bye, bye, bye... Bye, bye Don't wanna be a fool for you Just another player in your game for two You may hate me but it ain't no lie, Baby, bye, bye, bye... Bye, bye Don't really wanna make it tough, I just wanna tell you that I had enough (ooh, ooh) It might sound crazy, but it ain't no lie , Baby, bye, bye, bye I'm giving up, I know for sure I don't wanna be the reason for your love no more Bye, bye I'm checkin' out, I'm signin' off I don't wanna be the loser and I've had enough I don't wanna be your fool In this game for two So I'm leavin' you behind Bye, bye, bye... I don't wanna make it tough (wanna make it tough) But I had enough And it ain't no lie (bye, bye, baby...) Bye, bye I don't wanna be a fool for you Just another player in your game for two (I don't wanna be your fool) But it ain't no lie Baby, bye, bye, bye... Don't really wanna make it tough (don't really wanna make it tough), I just wanna tell you that I had enough (that I had enough). Might sound crazy, but it ain't no lie, Bye, bye, bye (Once the song ends, the audience goes absolutely berserk with excitement. The girls in the audience squeal so loud, that some of them passed out, and some squealed loud enough to shatter nearby windows. The sisters, not wanting their ears to ring for an extended amount of time, run out of the building) Leni: Wow, that Lincoln sure does know how to sing. Luan: At least the real Lincoln can’t sing like that. Lynn: You got that right. Luna: He’s only 11, and he sounds like he’s hit puberty. Lana: That only happens when he sings loud. Have you ever heard him sing in a lower voice? It’s actually quite nice. Luna: Mmm, true. (The sisters continue to venture around, and head down the road. They pass down a few blocks, and soon arrive to a highlight in the city, evident by the elegant fountain present. The sisters examine the building, and notice familiar looking bunny statues adorned. Upon closer inspection, they discover the location they’re at is called…) Leni: The Bun-Bun Museum. Ooh! I think this place is like, Lincoln’s memories with his precious stuffed rabbit. Lana: I’d sure like to venture inside. I don’t really know how Lincoln got Bun-Bun in the first place. (The sisters walked up to the building, and entered. They noticed that a lot of pictures depict all of the pleasant memories Lincoln has had with Bun-Bun. One of them a younger Lincoln reading a comic while Bun-Bun is leaning against him. The plaque reads “2012: 7-Years-Old. Comics with Bun-Bun”) Leni: Aww. That was an adorable one. (Another one shows a baby Lincoln sleeping in a crib, with Bun-Bun laying on his face. The plaque below the image reads “2007: 2-Years-Old. The New Crib”) Lola: I love this one, even if us younger sisters weren’t born yet. (The sisters eventually discovered a bright light emitting from a certain room in the museum. The sisters ventured closer towards the light, and discovered, in a glass case, the original Bun-Bun. The sisters got a closer look at the stuffed rabbit in it’s glass case, and discover a plaque on the wall that explains in full detail the story of how Lincoln got Bun-Bun. It reads…) Bun-Bun: The Story of a Boy and His Favorite Stuffed Rabbit The year was 2005. Lincoln Loud became the sixth out of eleven children in the family. The moment he was introduced to the world, the family was in a rush to get him gifts as a way to say “Welcome to our family!” The Loud parents, and their remaining children, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, and Lynn, all went to the toy store, and were each told to find what they would consider a good first toy for the newborn. As they went from aisle to aisle, Lori found a coloring kit, Luna found a xylophone, Luan found a jack-in-the-box, and Lynn found a foam football. Leni was still looking around for a toy, when she came upon the stuffed animal aisle. All of the stuffed animals present were either too big or too scary for a newborn. When suddenly, she came upon something she thought she’d never expect: it was a stuffed rabbit wearing a purple polo shirt, just sitting by itself on an empty shelf. Leni knew that this stuffed rabbit would be perfect for her new brother, as it was soft, and just the right size. After purchasing the toys, the sisters presented their new sibling the toys they bought. Lincoln loved them all, but he had a very close attachment towards the stuffed rabbit. Leni tried to teach Lincoln how to pronounce “Bunny”, but Lincoln, being unable to speak clearly, just remember the “Bun-” part. When he said it twice in a row, Luna said, “That sounds like a good name for that rabbit.” At that moment, the stuffed rabbit had a name, and over the years, Lincoln would cherish Bun-Bun to his heart’s content, and still does to this day. According to Lincoln, whenever he thinks of Bun-Bun, he always think of the same three words: “Thank you, Leni.” (The moment they’re done reading the plaque, the sisters are left with tears in their eyes, now knowing the whole story of why Lincoln is so attached to Bun-Bun) Lana: You did good, Leni. Leni: Aw, thanks. (The sisters proceeded to hug Leni, and once they were done with that, they exited the museum, and continued to venture around the city. They soon arrived to a convention like building called the Supercenter. They walk in, and discover that it’s filled with all forms of media Lincoln likes, ranging from Ace Savvy, Muscle Fish, and even The Dream Boat) Lisa: This part of the city seems to represent all the media Lincoln likes, ranging from a few video games, and even TV shows. Lola: He really likes that ARGGH! show, so I’m expecting to see that booth somewhere. 30 MINUTES LATER (The sisters leave the convention building, and continue their adventure through Lincoln’s mind) Lisa: So far, everything seems to be completely fine in Lincoln’s mind. Lori: I agree with Lisa. Nothing bad seems to be coming from here. (As they continue on, they notice a bunch of Lincolns lurking around in a suspicious manner. At times, they would begin heading down the street in a rush. Suspicious, the sisters followed one of those Lincolns, and discover it going into a secret door. As they approach the door, Luna realizes that the wall that the door is attached to is made of steel) Luna: Steel wall? Lisa: That’s usually a sign of… of… Leni: Sign of what? Lisa: ...protecting something. Lucy: What could he possibly be protecting? (The sisters walk over to the door, and there’s a sign attached to it) The Forbidden Zone. Do NOT enter if you don’t want to be traumatized. (The sisters, now really suspicious, sneak into the Forbidden Zone. Once inside, they discover that this part of the city is dark and eerie. The buildings are covered with many doors. Upon closer inspection, they discover that 10 of the building have their names on them. Each sister walked up to their respective building. Lori opened a door on her building, and inside is a memory. Lincoln was watching the newest episode of The Audition, when suddenly, Lori barged in, and shoved Lincoln off) Memory Lori: Beat it. My drama show is on. (Lincoln, angered, heads upstairs, and enters his room. Once inside, Lincoln begins pacing back and forth in frustration. He sets up a dart board, draws a quick sketch of Lori on a piece of paper, and tapes it to the dart board. After taping it up, Lincoln grabs his set of darts, and begins tossing them at the board. One of the darts hits the head of the drawing) Memory Lincoln: Think you can shove me off just for your stupid dramas? One of these days… (The memory ends, and Lori, stunned at what she saw) Lori: Am I really that harsh? (Leni opens a door on her building. There’s a memory where Lincoln is being Leni’s mannequin for a dress she’s making) Memory Lincoln: You almost done? My arm’s about to fall asleep. Memory Leni: Just one more stitch. Just have to be… careful, and precise. (Leni is about to add the final stitches to the outfit, when suddenly, she sneezes, accidentally piercing Lincoln’s arm with the sewing needle) Memory Lincoln: AAAH!! (Lincoln runs off, shouting in pain. He runs into the bathroom, quickly looking for the bandages and gauze. Leni, concerned, runs up to the bathroom, still holding the sewing needle that pierced him) Memory Leni: Are you okay, Linky? (Lincoln sees the needle) Memory Lincoln: NEEDLE! (The memory ends, and Leni is horrified at what she has seen) Leni: Oh, no. No wonder Lincoln is scared of needles nowadays. (Luna opens a door in her building, and inside is a memory about to head into the bathroom. Suddenly, without warning, a loud explosion of sound rushes out of Luna and Luan’s room, the force propelling Lincoln into the wall. It turns out that Luna, who wanted to achieve maximum noise levels, had set her amps at maximum. Luna didn’t notice the predicament Lincoln was in due to wearing her headphones. Lincoln, who had just gotten up, hears a constant ringing in his ears. He sees Luna jamming, but he doesn’t hear anything) Memory Lincoln: Have I gone deaf… again? Gah! (The memory ends, Luna is distraught. Luan opens a door on her building, and sees a memory of a past April Fools Day. Lincoln, tired after enduring a painful day of pranks from the prankster, jumps onto bed, and get some relaxation. A few seconds later, Lincoln begins using his foot to scratch his leg, and begins scratching his arms. Suddenly, Lincoln begins scratching himself all over his body like crazy, up to the point where he removes his pajamas. As Lincoln scratches his body with agony, he hears similar sounding shouts of pain outside. He peeks out his room, and discovers all of his other sisters scratching themselves as well. No longer able to handle the itchiness, Lincoln falls over to the floor, and begins using the floor’s carpet as a means of scratching. The sisters see this, and follow suit. Luan suddenly pops out from the attic, while holding a can of itching powder) Memory Luan: Man, I’m just itching to see how this will go! (laughs) Get it? Memory siblings: LUAN!!! (The memory ends, and Luan is horrified at what she just watched) Luan: Was I really that harsh with the pranks back then? (Lynn opens a door on her building, and sees a memory where Lincoln is playing with the basketball hoop in his room. Suddenly, Lynn enters, having heard the ball go through the hoop, and decides to join in as well. Lynn grabs the basketball, and slam dunks the ball, despite the hoop not being high. During her slam dunking, she unknowingly jumps on Lincoln, breaking his back) Memory Lynn: Whoo! That was fun! (Lynn leaves, and Lincoln continues to lay on his bed, unable to move due to his broken back. The memory ends, and Lynn is speechless at what she has seen, up to where she closes the door in a slow manner. Lucy opens a door on her building, and sees a memory where Lincoln was in the living room, playing with Pego bricks. Lincoln is building a 200 piece figurine, and has just added the first 100 pieces. Just as Lincoln is about to continue, Lucy’s pet bat, Fangs, suddenly perches itself onto Lincoln, and screeches loudly, scaring Lincoln and accidentally making him knock his figurine off the table, breaking apart upon hitting the floor. As Lincoln plops his face on the table, Lucy appears) Memory Lucy: Hey, Lincoln. Have you seen fangs? (Lincoln points in a direction, and Lucy just heads off in said direction. The memory ends, and Lucy, being gloomy as she is, remains unfazed) Lucy: Sigh… (Lana opens a door on her building, and sees a memory where Lana instructs Lincoln on how her pets should be fed) Memory Lana: Remember, Hops needs at least three to five flies a day. (holds up a jar of flies) Just open this jar to release a few flies, and Hops will gobble them up. (As Lana continues to instruct Lincoln, El Diablo suddenly sneaks towards Lincoln’s leg, constricts itself around his leg, and begins squeezing. Suddenly, a bone snaps, causing Lincoln to scream in agony. Lana sees El Diablo wrapped around Lincoln’s leg, prompting her to grab a rolled up newspaper, and start hitting El Diablo with it) Memory Lana: El Diablo, no! Bad snake! Get off my brother’s leg! (El Diablo hisses, and snakes away. Lincoln lies on the floor, cringing in pain at the condition of his now broken leg) Memory Lincoln: (painfully) What’s with that snake? (The memory ends, and Lana is stunned at what she saw. She realizes…) Lana: Is this why Lincoln hates El Diablo now? (Lola opens a door on her building, when suddenly, a multitude of colors and lights emit from the building. Lola struggles to close the door.) Lola: (stunned) I think that was self-explanatory. (Lisa opens a door on her building, and sees a memory where Lincoln spots a container of orange juice on the counter. Thirsty, Lincoln grabbed the container, and poured himself a glass. Lincoln takes a sip, and feels refreshed. Moments later, Lincoln notices his stomach rumbling, and not feeling so well, Lincoln rushes into the bathroom, and begins groaning loudly. Lisa, having witnessed all of this, begins jotting notes) Memory Lisa: Excellent. My laxative infused orange juice is a success. (The memory ends, and Lisa, still remembering this event, states…) Lisa: Note to self: try to make experiments look less obvious. (Lily opens a door on her building, and sees a memory where Lincoln is changing her diaper. Lincoln manages to remove her soiled diaper, and tosses it away. Lincoln grabs a diaper, and is prepared to put it on Lily, when suddenly, she lets out an intense fart that flies right into his face. Lincoln, on the verge of throwing up, runs to the bathroom, and vomits endlessly. The memory end, and Lily starts crying. The other sisters, alerted by Lily’s crying, run up to her aid, where they all meet up) Lisa: I think I understand why they called this the Forbidden Zone. Luna: Yeah, dudes. It stores all of Lincoln worst memories, and we have so much of them, that they even have to make buildings of them. Luan: No joke, but I really hope things don’t get any worse. Suspicious Lincoln 1: HEY! (The sisters turn around, and see a bunch of Lincolns wearing trench coats, looking at them with deep suspicion in their eyes) Lori: Uh… can we help you? Suspicious Lincoln 1: You girls look familiar. Suspicious Lincoln 2: Of course they look familiar. They’re the girls that make up half of the bad memories in this brain. Sisters: Uh-oh… Suspicious Lincoln 3: Get them! (The suspicious Lincolns begin to charge towards them. The sisters, wanting to get out, head off to the door where they entered from, but the door appears to be locked The slew of Lincolns continue charging towards them, and the sisters struggle to open the door. At the very last second, the door opens by another Lincoln, and sisters quickly rushed out, closed the door, and blocked it with a dumpster. The sisters ran away from the wall, and came upon a building that they never noticed. It appeared to have a zen-like theme to it. The sisters walked in, and inside there was a meditating Lincoln sitting all alone) Zen Lincoln: (inhales, then exhales) I sense that you being are under stress. Lucy: How did you know? Zen Lincoln: Your bodies are releasing stress signals. Lori: It’s true. We ventured into the Forbidden Zone, and become horrified at what we saw. (Zen Lincoln opens his eyes, and is surprised at who he sees) Zen Lincoln: Hmm. The sisters of Lincoln Loud. I had a feeling you’d venture in there. What motivated you to peek? Lola: We just saw a bunch of Lincolns in trench coats sneak in there. We thought it would be a vault of his deepest, darkest secrets. Zen Lincoln: Ah. Your desire for nosiness has completely traumatized you. Lori: Yeah, it seems. Luan: I’m concerned. Does Lincoln still hold a grudge because of what we’ve witnessed? Zen Lincoln: As someone who represents Lincoln’s calm attitude, and I guarantee that he has let those things pass. Leni: How can you be sure? Zen Lincoln: Does Lincoln look like he fears you guys nowadays? Luna: Not really. Zen Lincoln: There’s your answer. He still loves you guys, because he doesn’t let those things control his life. Anything that you saw in the Forbidden Zone is all in the past. However, I must warn you, girls, that you must be careful about the way you treat Lincoln. The more more bad memories he receives, the bigger the Forbidden Zone will get. Lana: What are you suggesting? Zen Lincoln: Just be careful on how you treat him. You still want him to love you guys, right? (the sisters nod) Then just treat him a little more respectfully. When he’s around, need him for assistance, or just stopping by, talk to him a nice way. It’ll ensure a lukewarm response. Lori: Thank you for the advice, zen-like Lincoln. Zen Lincoln: Namaste. (As Lincoln goes back to meditating, the sisters leave, feeling tranquil) Leni: I really hope he’s right about the whole acting nicer method. Lana: Yeah. The last thing I want to see I Lincoln fearing everything. Lisa: Well, there’s just one way to find out. (Lisa points to her button, and the remaining sisters look at theirs) Luna: Dudette, are you suggesting we call it? Lisa: Well, we can’t just live in here forever. Leni: Wait! One more thing before we leave. (Leni takes out her phone, and opens up her camera) Wanna selfie? We might not be able to see this place in quite a while, or we may never come back here. (The sisters agree with Leni’s suggestion. They gather up, face away from the city, and Leni sets up her phone, and snaps the image. The image depicts all 10 sisters smiling with the metropolitan city towering over them) Lynn: I’m sure gonna miss this place. Leni: Especially the Bun-Bun Museum. Lori: Well… ready, girls? Sisters: Yep. (Simultaneously, all ten sisters press the buttons attached to them, and are transformed into electric signals that fly right out of Lincoln’s brain. In the real world, the ten signals are sent through the machine, and head back to the sisters, where they wake up) Luna: Whew. That was some magic carpet ride we were on. (The sisters remove the helmets from their heads. The notice Lincoln still restrained to the chair, so they decide to remove the straps holding him to the chair, and carefully transport him to his bed. Once he’s back in bed, the sisters leave, but not before looking at Lincoln with a small smile on their faces one last time) THE NEXT DAY (At 10:00 AM, Lincoln wakes up, and stretches) Lincoln: Ahh. That was probably my most comfortable night I’ve ever had. (Lincoln gets dressed, and heads downstairs. He enters the kitchen, ready to have some breakfast. He opens a cupboard, and sees a box of cereal on a hard to reach counter. Lori arrives) Lori: Here, Lincoln. Let me get that for you. (Lori grabs the cereal, and hands it to Lincoln) Lincoln: Thank you, Lori. Lola: I’ll get a bowl for you. (Lola opens another cupboard, and pulls out a nice sized bowl) Lincoln: Thank you, Lola. (Lincoln takes the bowl from Lola and sets it on the counter. He opens up the cereal box, and pours in some cereal. Once he’s done with that, he heads to the fridge, grabs the milk, and pours it into the bowl. Once he’s done with that, he grabs a spoon from a drawer, and heads into the living room. He sits down on the couch, grabs the TV remote, turns the TV on, and begins eating his cereal. One by one, each of the sisters arrive, and sit down on the couch right beside Lincoln, wanting to watch what he’s watching) Lincoln: (to the viewers) Huh. I was never expecting my sisters enjoy what I watch for once. (As Lincoln continues to watch his show while eating cereal, the sisters look at each other with satisfaction, knowing that Zen Lincoln’s advice of being nicer towards Lincoln is working. Inside Lincoln’s mind, Zen Lincoln can sense happiness from within) Zen Lincoln: Ah. The girls are following my advice. Let us hope that make for some improvements. (the room suddenly becomes brighter) Oh, it just got better. (In the real world, half of Lincoln’s sisters have wrapped one of their arms around Lincoln, making Lincoln smile with satisfaction, knowing that despite the bad things they’ve done to him, he still loves him) The End Did you know? *The inspiration for this fanfiction came from a random thought I had. I knew that Lisa would be the type of person who would want a better understanding of her siblings, but how far would she go? I thought the most possible way she can get a better understanding of her siblings is for her to enter their minds. *One of the hardest parts of this fanfiction was actually thinking of what to draw for the image. I eventually decided to draw a guide to Lincoln's brain, as all the other ideas I had sounded too dificult to draw. *The title of this fanfiction is a reference to the 2004 film Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind, starring Jim Carrey and Kate Winslet. *Also, the title of this fanfiction was actually a suggested title for a story written by my friend, THELOUDHOUSEFANATIC. He didn't actually choose the title, as he went for title called "Scientific Rudeness". *I consider this a Lisa centered story (hence the green BG), because the story is initially about her wanting to understand Lincoln better, even if all the other sisters have similar motivations to Lisa's. *This story has the longest title of my fanfics. *From the very start, I already had the idea of the Bun-Bun Museum being included. I know a certain someone who'll like that part. *Luna's line, "That was some magic carpet ride we were on." is a reference to the 1968 song "Magic Carpet Ride" by Steppenwolf. *The boy band Linc Sync, is an obvious parody of former boy band NSYNC. *For the scene where the sisters watched the bad memories in the Forbidden Zone, I decided to come up with original ideas for scenarios, as the idea of using past episodes as reminders of bad moments feels overdone. *The toy Lincoln was playing with in his bad memory of Lucy, Pego, is an obvious parody of Lego. This toy was also featured in TMNT1987Dude's fanfiction, Building Blocks, which I suggested he write. Also, I was the one who came up with the Pego name. *This is my third fanfiction to have "Loud" in the title, with the first two being "The Diary of a Loud", and "Loudcasts". Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:Loud House Fanfictions